Prelude of a Legend
by Xahline
Summary: Prequel to Earthai's Phrophecy: There will come a time when a young woman of the light will be pulled into the infinite clutches of darkness. With that being in the distant future of the young Mage Aurora, we can only sit and watch the events unfold.


Prelude of a Legend Chapter 1 By :Luminaria  
  
There will come a time when a young woman of the light will be pulled into the infinite clutches of darkness. With that being in the distant future of the young Mage Aurora, we can only sit and watch the events unfold. Destiny has taken a hold of her, and she will not be able to break free of its grasp.  
She might be able to influence her fate but not destiny. Along with the premonition of her future came an ancient prophecy of untold power.  
  
When the quarrel between the triangles and darkness begins A power from an unknown land comes to rise The land of the Silver Essences of Light will be brought to the world stage One woman who left the land of the Golden Triangles of Power,Wisdom, and Courage. To the land of the silver light, where she will rise up to meet this dark power. The ending of the impending battle is unclear. Luck of the Goddesses to the chosen of the Silver Light.  
  
I am Vera, the seer. That is what I have seen and foretold. The chosen of the silver light is among the younger generation. The time of reckoning comes ever so near. Take heed of this warning child, and may the goddesses be with you, that is all I can give to you.  
Now if you would be so kind, would you please leave me to my long awaited sleep.  
  
In a large building, in the center of town, sat a young mage named Aurora. She is a Revolution Mage in training, currently in her last stage of training before The Practicals.  
The Practicals are tests of what the young mages have learned over their years of extensive training.  
These tests are out in the wilderness of the Vitari Kingdom.  
The building that Aurora is currently in is the Magi-Star Academy. A school dedicated to the study of the Magical Arts.  
She and her classmates were waiting for their professor to arrive. It appears that she was running a bit late.  
While waiting, Aurora decided to make use of this extra time by studying yesterday's notes. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, her classmates followed her example.  
Today their professor had planned a Practical Spells Exam, for a recap of last weeks work on transfiguration.  
About three or four minutes into the class period, the Professor of Transfiguration Spells, Circe Mikado, entered the classroom by using flash teleportation.  
"Good Morning class. I apologize for my tardiness; I had an early morning appointment that lasted longer than I had first anticipated.  
"It's alright Professor Mikado. We were studying while you were absent." replied the person situated next to Aurora, Rikala Shimitzu.  
"Thank you Rikala. Now I do remember saying that there would be an exam today. So I've decided that the spells tested would be the Fire and Water spells.  
Now before you ask any questions, the more difficult the spell you execute the more points will be awarded. It all depends on how you perform it and if it is at its proper strength." explained Professor Mikado.  
"Ms. Shimitzu. What kind of spell will you perform for the exam?" asked Professor Mikado.  
"I will perform the Incedium Protectus Spell. Professor." replied Rikala as she walked to the front of the classroom.  
"All right Ms. Shimitzu, the spell you choose is a Level three spell. If preformed flawlessly, you will receive full marks." said Professor Mikado, as she and the class walked to the back end of the room.  
"Once you are ready you may begin." said Mikado.  
"Incendium Protectus!" said Rikala, as a shield made of fiercely burning flames, circled around her being.  
"Excellent job Ms. Shimitzu. Next time try to get the flames to be a purple color. You need to be able to fool your opponents into thinking your shield is not what it truly is." explained Mikado.  
"Thank you Professor. I've been working on that particular spell for a while." explained Rikala, dismissing the raging shield.  
"Ms. Ranakai, your up next. What spell have you chosen?" asked Mikado.  
  
"I have chosen the Aquam Terramque Poscere Spell." replied Kitara, walking to the same spot that Rikala had stood only moments before.  
"Whenever you are ready Ms. Ranakai, you may begin." said Mikado.  
"Aquam Terramque Poscere!" said Kitara, as a wall of water materialized before her.  
"A Banishing Spell, Level 4. executed perfectly. Now we will see if it works." Said Mikado as she approached the water.  
"Expecto Patronem!" said Mikado conjuring a silvery guardian, in the shape of a phoenix.  
"Go forth my friend, test the strength of that Banishing Charm." Mikado said to the phoenix.  
The silver phoenix, floated towards the wall of water. After five seconds the water pounced on the phoenix. When the water stopped splashing around, the phoenix still floated where it had been before the initial attack.  
The phoenix survived the spell, with little or no damage. It was stronger than the spell itself.  
"The charm needs a bit more power behind it, but well done. You have earned full marks." said Mikado, giving Kitara a rare smile.  
"And finally, Ms. Tagashi it is now your turn." said Mikado, turning to Aurora.  
"Thank you Professor. I have chosen the Fire Illusion spell for my exam." replied Aurora.  
"Isn't that the spell you made on your own?" asked Mikado.  
"Yes it is Professor, I believe it is ready for general use. Unless you want me to choose something else, because I need a professional to determine what level of spell this is." replied Aurora.  
"Okay, you may perform that spell. I will judge the level of difficulty for you." stated Mikado.  
"Thank you Professor Mikado." replied Aurora.  
"Illusan Kayoubi!" cried Aurora, calling upon the fire of the heavens.  
  
A wall of raging flames surrounded Aurora, creating a dome around her person. Seconds after the dome shaped itself, it imploded, and spread its fury through the whole room.  
As the smoke cleared, Aurora saw her shell-shocked class clinging desperately to their fire shields.  
"Um, sorry about that. I didn't think it would blow up that much." Aurora said sheepishly.  
"My word, that was an amazing spell Aurora. I'd say that would be a level ten spell, maybe eleven." said Mikado, still in shock.  
"You're, without a doubt, going to be Supreme Revolution Mage before you reach the age of eighteen!" cried Rikala.  
The rest of the class agreed wholeheartedly.  
Once the shock of the spell had worn off, and Aurora had received full marks, a strange mist began to swirl around the Professors desk.  
"Professor, what is that!?" asked Kitara.  
"I have never, in all my life, seen this kind of magic. It must be a Battle Mages magic, I hope to the Goddesses that it isn't a Dark Mages magic." answered Mikado, approaching the now solidifying blue mist.  
When the mist completely solidified, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and the mark of a Supreme on her face, looked at the class.  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but what year is this?" asked the young woman.  
" It is 1534 L.A. What is your reason of asking the year?" asked Mikado.  
"I asked the year because I have just preformed a time-travel spell from the year 1567 H.T." replied the stranger, "My name is Saria Kurisukae, Supreme Battle Mage of Vitari."  
"Ms. Kurisukae, why have you traveled back in time?" asked Aurora.  
"I have traveled back in time to collect the Jewel Orbs and prevent my mother from joining Salistra's cause against the crown." replied Saria, "I cannot tell you anymore, for fear of a paradox in time."  
"If we may be so bold to ask, what is your age?" asked Aurora.  
"I am seventeen years of age. Also, I am a Level 12 (Class 1) Mage." replied Saria.  
"Is this the class where Her Highness Princess Kitara is studying?" asked Saria.  
"Yes this is. What do you wish of me Battle Mage?" replied Princess Kitara.  
"What is wish is that of the first location of the Jewel Orbs, your highness." replied Saria.  
"The first Jewel Orb, the Emerald Orb is with me." replied Kitara, calling the Orb to her.  
"Since this mission, mirrors one in the future, you may have it. Use its powers wisely."  
"Thank you your highness." replied Saria, as she disappeared.  
"Your highness, what was your reason for giving the Orb to her so easily?" asked Rikala.  
"My reason is simple, she told me through a telepathic connection who she really was and her true reason for being in this timeline. She didn't tell us the whole truth because it would of caused irreparable temporal damage." explained Kitara.  
"Now that it seem there will be no more interruptions, we will continue with this class." said Mikado.  
"Please open your books to page 234, and read passages 10 through 15 until this class period ends." said Mikado, sitting down at her desk.  
The class took out their books and read for about fifteen minutes, then the bell signaling the class was over, rang throughout the school campus.  
Aurora, Kitara, and Rikala were now heading outside for their Weapons class, situated in the field just outside the main building.  
As they approached, they spotted the last person that they wanted to see, Circe Slistra. She just happens to be a Dark Mage, a year ahead of them.  
"Well look what we have here, it's a bunch of third year Revolution Mages. Hey Tauron, what should we do with them?" said Circe.  
"We will do nothing Circe. You're the only one in this class that has anything against them. I do hope you come to your senses soon before the Princess gets tired of your actions." said Tauron, reprimanding Circe for her immature behavior.  
Kitara smirked as Tauron defended their group's honor.  
"I thank you for your help Tauron." said Kitara, when Circe had left.  
"No problem Kita-sama. I have a feeling we will be dealing with her far after our graduation. She has too much power for her own good, hopefully she will learn to control it before it controls her." replied Tauron, picking up his favorite sword.  
"I think that as well Tauron. Maybe she's the one that Saria-san was talking about before she left." replied Rikala.  
"We can do nothing but wait. If we try to change something now it will cause temporal discrepancies all over the place." Said Aurora, retrieving her weapon as the Professor approached the class.  
"Today we will further our preparations for the Practicals, that are in less than a month." said Professor Hiro Chasti.  
"Kitara, Aurora, and Rikala will be working with Tauron, Lyon and Shastin. The rest of you pair up, and Circe, you will be working with me since I got another complaint from the Queen about your behavior." said the Professor.  
"Let's get to work guys." said Rikala cheerfully.  
"Tauron you work with Kitara, I'll work with Shastin, and Aurora work with Lyon." said Rikala.  
"Alright lets get to work." said the group as they paired off into the separate groups.  
After about twenty minutes of constant, one on one, combat. The Professor called them over to him and Circe.  
"Alright class, you have done very well with the combat training, but tomorrow we will start two on one close combat. So read the appropriate passages in the book, and be ready for it. You will also be allowed to use two weapons if you wish to do so. Class dismissed." explained Chasti, releasing the students from his watch.  
"Hey Aurora what are you doing during the break after the Practicals?" asked Rikala, walking beside Aurora.  
" I might be going to Hyrule for a little while, visit some relatives who live there. I also heard that Princess Luthien is looking for a Revolution Mage as her body guard." explained Aurora.  
"Wow Aurora that would be awesome if you got that job. You're sure that you'll get a high score on your Practicals?" replied Rikala.  
"I am most certain that I will, or at least I hope I will. How do you think you will do on the Practicals?" asked Aurora.  
"I think I'll get satisfactory marks, enough at least to get a job in Kitara's court." replied Rikala.  
"That's awesome, my friend. How about we go to the party held tonight for Kita-sama. I think she will appreciate us being there for her. From what I heard, She is to take the Throne from her mother soon. I think she is ready for this, and also having a fully trained Revolution Mage as our Queen will benefit the Kingdom as well." Aurora said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah that's right. I think that was what Queen Katrine was aiming for. She wanted our Kingdom to be protected on all sides because of that impending war brewing in Hyrule. It seems that the Gerudo race is revolting against the Royal family of Hyrule." replied Rikala.  
"Yes, my sisters have been corrupted by that dork of a King, Gannondorf. I do hope my sister Nabooru survives this ordeal. The last message I got from her was that Gannondorf wanted her as his second in command. She obediently took it, but I know she did it only to stay alive. As she had told me so in her letter. She said it was a position where she could easily feign her allegiance to Gannondorf, while trying to help our sisters to see the errors in his ways." explained Aurora, as the reached the castle, and entered it's magical depths.  
  
***Disclaimer-***  
I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.  
  
***End Disclaimer***  
  
***Authors' Notes-***  
Since I didn't get much of a response from Earthai's Prophecy, I decided that I would shed a bit of light on the history behind Earthai's Prophecy , and the events that take place in it. Hopefully this story will clear up some of the confusions in my other story. Also, the improvments in my writing style should help as well. Please Review once you have finished reading.. Thank you, Luminaria **End Author's Notes*** 


End file.
